<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number 8 by Fanfiction_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632378">Number 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer'>Fanfiction_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It started with the mysterious girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that if I don't say this you will for sure be confused so I just wanna say that the character Nate is Five I just got tired of say five all the time and I thought that the name Nate suits him and Zoey is an oc</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey/Nate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It started with the mysterious girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Number 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that if I don't say this you will for sure be confused so I just wanna say that the character Nate is Five I just got tired of say five all the time and I thought that the name Nate suits him and Zoey is an oc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day in a normal week, and Nate was walking down the street, and bedside this building it was a fighting club. He looked through the window, he saw this girl, a beautiful woman, not dark but not light skin clour, and long black hair...Anyways he walked over to TUA, and days went by and Nate and Vanya walked around the town when Nate bumped into the girl from the fighting club</p><p>‘’ Sorry’’ The mysterious girl said</p><p>‘’Sorry’’ Nate said back</p><p>Days went by and Nate had to fight Hazel and Cha-Cha when Cha-Cha misses and shot someone else, it was the mysterious girl. He teleports over to her and then teleports back to TUA so Grace can save her.</p><p>‘’ What happened?’’ Vanya asked as Nate lay the girl down at the table</p><p>Nate ignores the question and asks ‘’Can you save her mom?’’</p><p>And she answers with ‘’I can try’’</p><p>And then Vanya asks ‘’Nate can I talk to you in private?’’</p><p>Then I replied with ‘’Sure’’ As he walked to the living room</p><p>‘’ Isn’t that the girl from the street?’’ She asks</p><p>And he responds with a ‘’Yeah’’</p><p>‘’ She looks familiar’’ She said ‘’I remember something… When we were younger I overheard dad and Pogo say something like -Mr. Hargreeves are you sure it was the right to erase the memory of Number 8?- I think it was like that’’</p><p>‘’ There’s 8 of us?’’</p><p>‘’ I don’t know if it’s true, but we can look for the tattoo’’</p><p>‘’ Right’’ He said while going in to check for it</p><p>He walked over to her and looked at her right arm...And as he feared...She had it. He looked at Vanya and nodded and sat in a chair beside her.</p><p>Hours went by and Number 8 finally woke up, but Nate was asleep.</p><p>‘’ What happened’’ She asked when she woke</p><p>And as he wakes he explains</p><p>‘’ So my name is eight?’’</p><p>‘’ Well...Originally...But whatever your parents call you is your name...What is your name even?’’</p><p>‘’Zoey’’</p><p>*Whispers*’’ Pretty’’</p><p>Thank you...What’s your’s?’’</p><p>''Well...Five but you can call me Nate...What're your powers?''</p><p>‘’ If I touch a person with powers I get them’’</p><p>‘’ Is there any way I can see?’’</p><p>‘’Sure’’</p><p>She started getting this blue blurred light out of her hands and seconds after she’s in the other end of the room.</p><p>‘’ H-how did you get my powers?’’</p><p>‘’ The day we bumped into each other...It was also the day I knew you had powers...Cuz I felt this rush in my body...That I only get when I mirror a power’’</p><p>‘’ How many powers have you mirrored yet?’’</p><p>‘’15’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The truth about the saving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to say this in the last chapter but Nate is as old as the others. From now on it will be mixed with the Shadowhunters series, hope you will still read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’15?’’</p><p>‘’Yup’’</p><p>Then Allison walks in ‘’Hey Nate can I talk to you for a sec?’’</p><p>‘’Sure’’ He said as he walked with Allison in the living room</p><p>‘’Why did you save her?... You never do such a thing’’</p><p>‘’Have you ever heard of love at first sight?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah’’</p><p>‘’Okay now you know why...but please don’t tell anyone yet...plz?’’</p><p>‘’Fine...It’s late I’m going to bed...Night’’</p><p>‘’Night’’</p><p>Nate walks into the room where Zoey is again</p><p>‘’Hey, it’s late...Do you have any place to sleep?’’</p><p>‘’No...My family is dead’’</p><p>‘’You can sleep in my room’’</p><p>‘’Thanks’’</p><p>When they in Nate’s room he started to make a bed on the floor.</p><p>‘’Hey, you can sleep up here with me’’</p><p>‘’Are you sure?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah’’</p><p>As he lay in the bed beside her he asks ‘’Can I ask you something?’’</p><p>‘’Sure’’</p><p>‘’Your tattoo’s...What do they mean?’’</p><p>‘’They are not tattoo’s...they are runes...Have you ever heard of shadow hunters?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah’’</p><p>‘’They are real...and I’m one’’</p><p>‘’You are?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah...Now I will go to sleep’’</p><p>The next day</p><p>Its morning and Nate is already awake, and he’s looking at Zoey and thinking ‘’Cute’’</p><p>and as he thinks shes asleep she says ‘’Thanks’’</p><p>And he asks ‘’What?’’</p><p>‘’Mind reading’’</p><p>‘’Oh...Wanna get a cup of coffee?’’</p><p>‘’Sure’’</p><p>They walked over to the kitchen and at some point they heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>And Nate said while walking over to the door ‘’I got it’’</p><p>And seconds later he called Zoey, and she of course walked over to him.</p><p>There was a man in the doorway that said ‘’Zoey’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The man in the doorway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Zoey’’</p><p>‘’Jace’’</p><p>‘’ Zoey?... Who is this?’’ Nate asks</p><p>‘’My brother’’</p><p>‘’ Zoey you need to come back to the institute’’</p><p>She looks at Nate and he says ‘’Go’’</p><p>‘’Okay’’</p><p>She goes over to Jace but before they go, she goes over to Nate and hugs him, and then goes over to Jace and teleports over to the institute.</p><p>When they arrive there was a voice a woman voice it said</p><p>‘’Zoey?’’</p><p>‘’Izzy!’’</p><p>‘’ When did you arrive?’’</p><p>‘’Just now’’</p><p>Someone's phone started ringing it was Alec’s</p><p>‘’ It’s Magnus he needs Your help Zoey’’</p><p>When they got over to Magnus he was on the floor bleeding out.</p><p>‘’ Magnus!’’ Zoey said while running over to him, she lifted his shirt and saw to wound ‘’Oh Jesus...I need vampire blood, wolf blood, and Seelie blood...Find it or he won't survive’’ She picked up Magnus and layed him on the couch.</p><p>A half and an hour later they all came with the blood, she started to mix all the blood and mixed something else in it. she took like a sponge thingy and started to sponge the blood on the wound, you could see he was in big pain</p><p>‘’ What is this?... Aren’t warlock’s immortal?’’ Jace asks</p><p>‘’ He has been stabbed with the only blade that can kill a warlock’’ Zoey replied ‘’And I know who did it...Or not who did it but where the person is from ish’’</p><p>‘’Ish?’’ Jace asks</p><p>‘’ The person is from the institute...The blade is from there...It’s in the storage at the back or so I thought’’</p><p>Then a voice a man’s voice said while walking over the pool of blood on the floor ‘’Oh sweet Jesus what happened here?’’ It was Nate, and Zoey was done with Magnus</p><p>‘’ It’s my dad’’ After she said that everyone was in shock</p><p>‘’ He’s your dad?’’ Alec asks</p><p>‘’ Yeah...My mom was already pregnant at the point that the 43 children got born so… I got my power’s anyway’’</p><p>‘’ So you're a warlock?’’ Nate asks</p><p>‘’ Half warlock half shadowhunter...Anyways why are you here Nate?’’</p><p>‘’ I just wanted to check up on you’’</p><p>‘’ You don't need to check up on me… I can handle my self’’</p><p>‘’ Yeah she can handle her self, shes the best shadowhunter of all history’’ Alec says</p><p>‘’Stop it’’ Zoey says flattered</p><p>‘’ Well then ill be on my way’’ Nate says</p><p>‘’Nate Wait’’ Zoey says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Nate wait’’ Zoey says</p>
<p>‘’What?’’</p>
<p>‘’Why are you here?’’ She asks while going into another room</p>
<p>Nate’s pov: How am I gonna tell her I love her?</p>
<p>‘’Just say it’’ She says</p>
<p>‘’Say what?’’</p>
<p>‘’That you love me’’</p>
<p>‘’What do you mean’’</p>
<p>‘’Mind reading’’</p>
<p>‘’Oh’’</p>
<p>There was silence for a while but then...Nate, walked over to Zoey at leaned in for a kiss...Then they heard a knock on the door. Zoey went over to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>‘’What?’’ She asks</p>
<p>‘’We need to go’’ Jace says</p>
<p>She looks behind her to say goodbye but Nate is already gone</p>
<p>‘’Yeah… coming’’</p>
<p>‘’Before we go, can you maybe find out who stabbed him?’’ Alec asks</p>
<p>‘’Maybe, if the person lost blood I can… I can see that there’s a trail of blood leaving from the puddle...Maybe it’s there’s’’</p>
<p>She picked up the blood in a little glass thingy.</p>
<p>‘’I’ll need the lab at the institute’’</p>
<p>‘’Sure thing’’ Izzy said</p>
<p>They got to the institute and Zoey got to the lab.</p>
<p>And Izzy said ‘’Say if you need anything’’</p>
<p>‘’Can you get Alec for me?’’</p>
<p>‘’Sure’’</p>
<p>A little time went by and Alec came</p>
<p>‘’Izzy said you needed me’’</p>
<p>And while Zoey was still on the computer researching she said ‘’I need you to get something for me… Some of Nate Hargreeves blood’’</p>
<p>‘’You think he did it?’’</p>
<p>‘’No. but he asked me to do something’’</p>
<p>‘’Okay’’</p>
<p>In the meanwhile with Nate</p>
<p>Nate hears the doorbell</p>
<p>‘’I got it’’ He opens the door ‘’Who the hell are you?’’</p>
<p>‘’Someone who wants your blood’’</p>
<p>‘’What?’’</p>
<p>‘’Zoey sent me cuz she’s doing something with something else so she can’t right now’’</p>
<p>‘’Okay’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>